A Geek's Valentine
by IantojJackh
Summary: How do Radek and Rodney spend their Valentine's Day? Bickering, of course. That is to pass the time until their dates. 1st chapter: The Before Time 2nd chapter: Geeks in Love-  Radek's Tale 3rd Chapter: The Way to a Geek's Heart- Rodney's Tale
1. Boys and Their Bickering

**A Geek's Valentine**

**Chapter 1- The Before Time**

Rodney had not cracked a smile all day and it did not look like he would anytime soon. He had been reviewing coding for a new shield array for the last four hours and everything seemed to be blurring into one messy blob of numbers. "You know I could use a little help here," he grumbled to the Czech scientist sitting on the other side of the desk.

"No way," Radek shook his head. "You told me that you didn't want me to screw up your precious work last night. Besides, I have a date tonight."

"You have a date?" Rodney asked, not hiding his surprise.

The smaller scientist gave his boss a dirty look, "I do. Why do you sound shocked?"

The physicist shrugged, "This is the first I am hearing of it."

"The Daedalus arrives today and I haven't seen Lindsey in a couple months," Radek explained. Rodney was the first person he was divulging the relationship to.

Rodney snickered, "Novak? The one who," he pretended to hiccup, "when she is nervous?"

"Glad you find that so amusing. Today is Valentine's Day in case you forgot," he reminded the man who was getting crankier by the second.

"I didn't forget. I just don't see the point of the day. Flowers, chocolate, high pitched squeals from the Ronon, Sheppard and Lorne fan girls wondering if one of them is going to ask them to be their Valentine. Seriously, are they a bunch of teenagers?" the obvious loathing of the situation came to the surface. The high school antics were not the real source of Rodney's foul mood, but it was an effective outlet for his anger.

"You are just upset because your date for the evening spends most of her day drooling, babbling and playing with her feet," Radek said with a smirk.

Rodney's eyes widened, "That reminds me. What time is it?" A quick look at his watch said he still had time.

"Late to pick her up?"

"I have an hour, but I since I am ready to throw the computer into the ocean I think I will get her now," Rodney was about to turn his computer off when an unexpected email arrived. After he opened the email all the crankiness instantly evaporated as if the foul mood never existed. The more time Rodney spent looking at the image on the screen the more the physicist's smile widened.

Radek stared at the other man, wondering what caused the instant mood change. "Rodney! Earth to Rodney. McKay," he did Whatever possible to draw the Canadian back from whatever stupor he was in.

"Sorry. Got to run. Something came up. Enjoy your date," Rodney patted Radek's back as he ran out of the lab as fast as he could.

Radek did not have much time to dwell on McKay's mood swing as Chuck radioed him that the Daedalus just dropped out of hyperspace. His day just improved tenfold.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please leave a review. This will be a three part story, with one chapter each dedicated to Radek and Rodney. I'm letting the resident geeks have a little fun. They deserve it.


	2. Geeks in Love Radek's Tale

**Chapter 2- Geeks in Love**

Radek walked arm in arm with his date. The two had spent a few hours catching up as if they had not been separated at all. Both knew that their relationship was difficult and they only got to see each other when the Daedalus was in Atlantis. Even though their time was short, they usually made the best of what they had. Their only other method of communication was emails exchanged as much as possible. The electronic missives were what made their relationship work and gave the couple a connection when they were apart. Once when Caldwell accidentally saw one of the emails and the man blushed furiously and could not look at her in the eye for over a week. She swore she heard him mumble '_It's always the quiet ones' _when he made the hasty retreat after the accidental intrusion_._

The couple walked until they found themselves on a balcony that boasted the most breathtaking view of the planet's two visible moons. "This is nice," Radek pulled Lindsey close and let their lips meet.

"Better then nice," the woman smiled, not letting Radek's lips get too far. Novak was glad that not many people ventured to this balcony and she could freely enjoy several intimate moment with her boyfriend. After she allowed the kiss break, Lindsey rested her head on the man's shoulder and took a deep breath.

Radek lightly rubbed her back, knowing he had to ask the question. Most times, they avoiding asking the dreaded question, but something was different this time. "How long?"

"Four days," Novak did not like the short time they had, but they had no other choice.

Radek smiled at those words, "A long stay-over." They were used to a day or two at tops and he was overjoyed that they would have extra time. "Did you get some time off? Or is Caldwell making you stay on the ship?"

A faint smile illuminated the petite woman's features, "I asked for some time off. I'm free until we head back to Earth. What about McKay? Will he give you problems about taking time off? That is if..." Lindsey covered her mouth as she hiccupped. "That is if you want to spend the time with me."

"Of course I do," he ran his hand through her hair. "Rodney is busy with Ali so he wouldn't notice that I'm missing."

"She really has been good for him, hasn't she?" Lindsey placed her hands over Radek's. Her eyes closed and let the electric feelings wash over her.

"She has," he allowed. The engineer did not want to think about McKay or anything remotely having to do with work. "Can I have this dance?" Radek asked despite the lack of music.

A crooked grin formed on Novak's lips, "Of course, my milacku." Her head returned to his shoulder. It fit as if the curve of his should was custom molded for her head to rest. None of the men on the Daedalus came close to being this romantic from what she saw..

The two swayed slightly to the nonexistent music as the same song played in their minds. A song that made you hold onto the one you loved because when it finished your lover would be gone. They anticipated each other's movements and they danced for the better part of an hour. No words needed to be exchanged, as they knew what was on the other's mind; that was a chance that this time together could be their last.

It was getting late and Radek pulled away, keeping Lindsey at arm's length, "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

The nervous woman looked over the edge of the pier and back to the man with tousled hair, which the wind made more so. Lindsey shook her head, "No. I want to stay with you tonight." The engineers had been in this relationship for a little over a year and its nature left them no choice but to take things slow. Tonight she was ready to take the relationship to the next level and the woman's obvious nervousness showed as she hiccupped every few seconds. It had been almost ten years since she had been with a man, since she joined the SGC. There was never time to date and most of the men she worked with did nothing for her. Lindsey would never tell Radek about her brief infatuation with his boss when they were both at Area 51. She was still slightly ashamed to admit it to herself even if the Canadian was a very different man now.

He could see that the woman was nervous and Radek lifted her chin so he could look into eyes, "Are you sure?" The couple had only briefly talked about sex and agreed to wait until they would have time and not rush through it. Having four days and not having working gave them ample time to enjoy and explore what they wanted. Radek had been careful about getting into a serious relationship after what happened with his ex-fiancée, Patrice. The woman told him on the day before their wedding that she was leaving him for his cousin, Katya, who oddly enough bore a small resemblance to Rodney. A month after having his life torn to shreds the Czech left for Antarctica and embarked on the journey of his life. The man was a distant memory in his mind, but his heart would never fully heal.

"Very sure," the hiccups stopped as Lindsey became never so sure about anything. "I love you, Radek," she slid her hand into the back pocket of his pants.

"I love you too," Radek placed a loving kiss on the side of her head.

Several hours later, the couple laid in each other's arms drained of all energy, but blissfully content. This was going to make leaving much more difficult than it had been in the past. Both had finally let down their guard completely for the first time in a long time and it was beautiful.

Radek looked down as Lindsey started to fall asleep in his arms. He had never felt something so amazing before, "Sweet dreams, my angel." His heart was healed and he could not imagine giving it to anyone but the beauty he held close.

Novak had been on the brink of sleep when she heard those words. _They will be sweet from now on._ She hid a smile as she tightened her hold on him before letting sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Milacku is Czech for sweetheart. Hope you enjoyed this glimpse into Radek's night and next up is Rodney's Date.


	3. Way to a Geek's Heart Rodney's Tale

**Chapter 3- The Way to a Geek's Heart**

Rodney did not stop jogging until he reached the door of his room. His reason for being upset all day vanished the moment the scientist received the email and he knew the day was not going to be as bad as he thought it was going to be when he woke up. It was going to be a very good evening. Near perfection. The first thing the scientist noticed as he entered the room was the set of blue eyes that lit up as soon as she saw him and a smile that made Rodney melt every time he saw it.

"I see you want to be my Valentine, Ali. I don't think I'd have it any other way. How can I resist the most beautiful girl on the base? I'll be your Valentine under one condition: you have to share with me with Mommy," Rodney picked his eight-month-old daughter out of her playpen. He did not expect his wife back until sometime tomorrow so he was shocked when the email from Jennifer showed up in his inbox. The creative woman had sent a picture of Alison dressed in a pink leotard with a red tutu, holding a sign that said: _Daddy, Will you be my Valentine? Love, Ali. _To make the picture perfect, the infant was trying to eat the paper as the picture was taken. "Are you willing to share?" the father lifted the child over his head, knowing it would make her laugh. "Not that you have much of a choice. That can't be very comfortable, but you look very cute in it," he spoke of the outfit the girl wore. "With Mommy coming home early you know this changes our plans, we are going to have to include her in movie night," Rodney looked toward the closed bathroom door, "Do you know what's going on in there?" he had seen the door quickly close when he came in.

"Don't know, do you?" the father did not expect an answer. Being a parent was the best job he could ever have and he would never give it up for anything. He thought he knew what true love was when he married Jennifer, but the first time he held their daughter, it blew those feelings out of the water. "We've got to entertain ourselves while she is in there because it could a while," Rodney reached for the stereo remote and turned on. "Since you are dressed for the occasion, how would my little Chunky Monkey like to dance?" he said in a goofy tone that made Ali laugh and smile. The man scanned several songs until he found the perfect song. The physicist went with sentimentality with the song choice even when he mocked the holiday earlier. His anger earlier came from not being able to celebrate the holiday of love as a family. The father starter to sing to his little miracle.

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

"This is the song Grandpa danced to with your mum at our wedding. Maybe one day we will dance to this at your wedding, but that won't be for another thirty years at least because I'm not going to let you date until you are thirty and that will only be if he is good enough for you." Rodney went into overprotective Daddy mode. He spun around a few times before settling into a slight bounce and sway routine and began to sing some of the lyrics again.

_And when she wraps her hand her hand around my finger _

_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging in when your heart has had enough_

_It's giving when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

Jennifer had planned on rushing in bathroom as not to leave her daughter alone for too long, but when she heard Rodney come in there was no need to rush. _Someone did not read the whole email_. She had told her husband to wait fifteen minutes before coming home, but he obviously did not read or he did and chose to ignore it. Knowing Rodney, the way she did she was going to go with the first. The physician took her time and washed up before changing to the special matching pajamas she had bought for her and Alison.

The smiling woman watched the touching father-daughter moment from the bathroom doorway and quickly wiped the stray tear that fell. Jennifer had all she could want out of life with her husband and daughter and she counted her blessings everyday they both were in her life. She let the song finish before joining them. "Someone did not read the message I sent," she teased Rodney. As soon as Alison saw her mother, the child reached for her mother and the infant did not stop squirming until she was in Jennifer's arms.

"There was a message besides the picture?" Rodney asked with a smile. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the pajamas the woman was wearing; a pair of white plush footed pajamas with pastel hearts.

"Ali has a matching pair. Don't even start," Jennifer tapped his nose with a free finger. She knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"I wasn't going to say anything. It...well...ummm...looks cute," he leaned in for a quick kiss. "You're home early," the grin showed just how happy Rodney was about that. "Happy Valentine's Day, my very beautiful wife."

"Same to you, my sexy husband," she returned the sentiments with a powerful that showed how much Jennifer missed him the two days she was gone. Their lips almost fused together because of the heat generated by kiss and the couple got lost in the moment until their daughter bought them out of it, wanting to be held by her father.

"I usually hate surprises, but you are a good one. Did you finish the research early?"

Jennifer smirked, "Did I ruin your plans for a date?"

"Just a movie date," Rodney said nonchalantly.

"Really? What were you going to watch?" she continued to play along.

"Bambi."

"Seriously?" Jennifer wondered why he chose one of the saddest movies of all time.

Rodney nodded, "It's that or The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Sheppard borrowed the rest of our movie collection." Both had seen the movie so much that they could recite every line.

"Bambi it is," the mother did not want to see anymore of the annoying red puppet. "How about I get Ali changed for bed and you put on what I bought you?"

"You didn't get those in threes did you?" A look mixed with amusement and horror crossed his face.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "No. I left them in the bathroom. Go. Now." She took Ali so the infant could be changed.

"Yes, ma'am," Rodney gave a half salute before heading to the bathroom. He returned five minutes later pleased with the black silk pajamas that Jennifer bought him. "Nice choice."

"Thought you'd like them," Jennifer quipped and quickly looked him over with a satisfied smirk. "Very nice."

The rest of the evening the family of three curled up on the bed watching sappy movies with a generous helping of popcorn. Ali tried to reach for some of the salty treat a few times, but her hand was quickly pushed away.

"In a few years," Rodney told his daughter.

The child made it through a movie and a half before falling asleep and put in her crib shortly after.

The parents resumed the movie, closely snuggled against one another and as the credits rolled on the third movie, Rodney whispered, "Best Valentines ever." He finished with a soft feathery kiss, "I love you."

"And to many more just like this," she responded with a kiss of her own. "I love you too."

The way to a geek's heart was simple; time with the ones you love most. It did not need to be overly romantic. It was a simple night that could happen any time of year.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for all those who read and followed this short tale. _In My Daughter's Eyes_ is written by James T. Slater and sung by Martina McBride


End file.
